


Please share my umbrella

by pirotess



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Please share my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/gifts).




End file.
